


Crossing Over

by Sela21k



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel knew that Jack wouldn’t accept it when he told him that he had decided to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Over

__

_“Daniel…”_

 __

 __

 __

 _“I’m sorry Jack.”_

 __

 __

 __

 _“Daniel, don’t do this…”_

 __

Daniel struggled to reach out a bloodied hand and gently touch the face of the man who had been father, brother, friend…

 _“I’m going to be ok,”_ he whispered. _“You’re going to be ok,”_

 _“Not if you do this,”_ Jack said his voice catching. _“Not if you really go this time.”_

Daniel tried to smile but it turned out to be more of a grimace in pain.This hurt, almost as badly as the first - no wait – the second time he died.At least that time, Janet was there with massive amounts of morphine.

Janet…

 _“Yes, the medic is coming, Daniel.”_ Jack leaned in closer. Daniel could see the distress in his eyes. He must have said Janet’s name out loud. _“Hold on…just a little bit longer…”_ Jack took his hand and held it tightly.

Daniel shook his head sending more pain shooting through him. He bit down on his lip to keep from crying out, grasping Jack’s hand for dear life. _You’d think I’d be used to dying now,_ he thought to himself.

 _“I’ve…got to go Jack,”_ he said his voice thickening. _“It’s time for me.It’s my time.”_

Daniel saw Jack try to speak but couldn’t, as he swallowed hard. How many death beds had Jack sat by?How many times had Jack watched Daniel die?All of them were bad, but Daniel knew that for Jack, this time was going to be the worst.

When he had been shot, Jack had been at his side in seconds and Daniel could tell by the look on his face it was bad.The only thing Jack could do was drag him out of the line of fire and try to stop the bleeding while Teal’c and Carter covered them.The other SG teams were making a determined assault on the enemy that held the gate but it was going to be too late to get Daniel anything but the most basic of in-the-field first aid. They both knew it that was not going to be enough.Daniel also knew that Jack wouldn’t accept it when he told him that he had decided to die.Not ascend – die.

There was a difference, Daniel realized the last time he was ascended, in being ascended and being dead.Ascension was a form of evolving to a high plane of existence. Being dead meant you crossed a barrier that you could not come back from.This was something he had always suspected, but what Daniel had come to realize the last time he was ascended was that there was something on the other side of that barrier.

 _“I’ll be ok,”_ he said again, faintly. _“Tell them, Jack.They’ll believe you…”_

 __

 _“No, Daniel.”_

 __

 __

 __

 _“Yes…Jack.Sorry…have to do this. “_

 __

 __

 __

 _“Why?”_

 __

The word was torn out of the depths of Jack’s soul and Daniel was sorry that the last thing he could do in this life was cause his friend pain.

 __

 _“Janet…she’s dead.”_

 __

 _“Yes…”_ The affirmation came as a whisper.

 _“Dead…not ascended.”_ Daniel tried to explain as his strength gave out. _“Sha’re…dead._ _I’ll be dead too.I’ll be with Sha’re.”_

Daniel could feel rather than see Jack struggling to understand. He knew he wouldn’t until later…much later. Jack would one day be dead, too, he knew.He would make the same choice Daniel had after he came back this last time. Jack wouldn’t like the restrictions placed on him by being ascended.Given the choice, Jack would choose death.

Daniel could feel the medic beginning to work on him frantically and he could barely see Teal’c and Sam as they came running to his side. Darkness was closing in, cutting off his sight in this world. He felt a pang of regret – he had had a good life and he was going to miss it. He was going to miss them.

Jack was leaning over him, still clutching his hand and calling his name.Calling his name…trying to call him back.

He tried to smile at them all. He loved them but he couldn’t stay with them

 __

 _“…it’s ok…”_

 __

As the darkness closed his sight on that world, Daniel hoped they had been able to hear him say that. It was all he could do for them even though he knew it wasn’t going to be enough.There would be no glowing energy being this time, only his bloodied body left for them to bury. They would grieve, really grieve because they would know he was really gone and was not coming back. As Daniel turned in the darkness towards a pinprick of light that began to glow, he took comfort in the fact that one day they would be standing where he was now, having made the decision that he had made. On that day they would all understand and their grieving for him would end.


End file.
